huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca
Bianca is a contestant from Survivor: Panama,'' Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: India.'' Survivor: Panama Bianca began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe. She befriended the women on her tribe, and formed an alliance of six which including them, Hayden and Hunter. After losing the first immunity challenge, Casaya had to attend tribal as part of a Triple Tribal Council. The alliance of six voted together and Joel was eliminated. The tribe wins the next two immunity challenges, but lost again on Day 7. Darcy told Bianca and the girls that the plan was to eliminate Oliver. However, the men and Darcy flipped on Alana and Bianca was put in the minority. At the Tribe Dissolve, Bianca remained on Casaya with Lana. The pair were invited into the majority Viveros Alliance and when they lost on Day 9, the eight voted out Catherine. In addition to her friendship with Lana, Bianca found common ground with Marina, Katrina and Tison. Bianca's position in the tribe was strengthened after her alliance eliminated Natalia from the minority. Casaya on Day 18 lost the immunity challenge and was told they would be voting out two tribe members. The first vote went as planned because Matthew went home, but Bianca was blindsided as some of the Viveros Alliance flipped to get rid of Tison. Only trusting Marina, Katrina and Lana now, the four girls wanted to eliminate Liam but they held no power, and Bianca was sent home at Casaya's next loss. Voting History Survivor: Philippines Bianca returned for Survivor: Philippines on the red Kalabaw tribe. Unfortunately, the Kalabaw tribe had to go to the first Tribal Council. William, a more abrasive member was voted out that night. Bianca, sensing a second tribal council, made a majority alliance with Sarah and Catherine. When Kalabaw lost at two immunity challenges, the trio voted out Laura and Daniel Bianca, at the tribe dissolve, remained on the Kalabaw tribe along with Joel and Liam. In the minority alliance, Bianca knew she had to try and make a bond with the majority. She was semi-successful in doing so, keeping her in the game. However in the process, she lost her original tribe mates. In an uncomfortable position, Bianca was able to make the merge. The post-switch Kalabaw had some sort of majority over the other castaways, but failed to hold together. This led to the eliminations of Domenic, Montana and Tison. With Bianca being from their tribe, Bianca sensed she was next. In order to tackle this, she formed a majority alliance with Aiden, Katrina, Marina and Mitchell, as well as a Final Three deal with Aiden and Mitchell. The alliance then voted out Vanessa and Thomas. With only the bigger alliance remaining, the final three promise group voted out Marina and Katrina. Bianca made it to the Final Tribal Council, where she was crowned the Runner-Up. She received two jury votes from Marina and Katrina as they believed a woman deserved to win. Survivor: Tocantins In her third attempt, Bianca was placed on the black Timbira tribe of Survivor: Tocantins. When the Timbira tribe lost their first immunity challenge, Bianca was one of the targets to be eliminated for her previously strong gameplay. At the first tribal council, Bianca was voted out in a 5-3-1 vote. She lasted 3 days. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan Hoping to not duplicate her appearance in Tocantins, Bianca was placed on the purple Bikal tribe during Survivor: Caramoan. The tribe immediately formed two alliances, one for the boys and the other for the girls. When Bikal lost their first challenge, the two alliances of five went head to head. Bianca was the target to the boys, whilst Jack was the target to the girls. Although the votes were tied 5 each, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending Jack home. Bianca and the other girls then blindsided Eileen for appearing to play on both sides. With both the boys and girls now tied with 4 people each, Bianca took it upon herself to find another idol. The boys voted for Bianca and the girls voted for Oliver, tying the votes 4 a piece. With the use of another Hidden Immunity Idol, Oliver became the fourth person voted out. Bianca made it to the tribe switch, staying on Bikal with Belle, Trey and Lea. Both tribes at this point had to vote someone out as it was a Double Tribal Council. The Fans wanted to target Bianca after hearing about her two idol plays, whilst the Favorites chose Terra for her weak challenge ability and strong social game. With Bianca convincing Jorja to flip to the Favorites alliance, Terra was then voted out. The Bikal tribe was able to win the remaining immunity challenges, not having to go to Tribal Council. At the merge, Bianca had two large alliances, one involving the female Favorites and one involving the Favorites and Jorja from Gota. For the first vote, Bianca and the Favourite Womens Alliance voted out Mitchelll. At the next vote, she worked with post-switch Gota alliance in blindsided her original ally, Lea and later outsider, Spencer. At this point, fearful that she might have her game exposed, she joined her two alliances together. This resulted in the successful eliminations of Luke and Ashton. With the Ashton vote, the minority alliances teamed up and voted for Bianca. However, by using her third hidden immunity idol of the season, the tie was broken and Ashton was sent home. By the Final 7, Jorja became to be increasingly worried about her position in the alliance. Bianca decided to not take risks and voted out her former ally. Now the alliances were tied with 4 members each, Bianca could sense a tie in the next vote. In order to not have a tie between the two alliances, Bianca told Jefra to vote with the Favorite Womens Alliance, sending Trey home. By this point, the win seemed easy for Bianca, disposing of Jefra when the time came. The last target was Spud. However, he went on to win immunity, meaning the three original Bikal women had to turn on each other. Bianca believed that Belle deserved the Final Three more and she along with Spud and Belle, voted out Fawn. At the Final Tribal Council, Bianca was mostly respected and praised towards the jury. She received 6 of 8 jury votes from Mitchell, Lea, Spencer, Jorja, Trey, Jefra and Fawn earning her the title of Sole Survivor. Bianca did not receive jury votes from Luke and Ashton because they were aligned with Spud. Voting History Survivor: India For her win in Caramoan, Bianca competed with all the former winners for Survivor: India and was placed on the green Shiva tribe. She was quickly deemed one of the larger strategic threats and was considered at the first Shiva vote. This threat did not go unrecognised as Jase and Montana aligned with her to have a strong trio. However, this was unsuccessful as Bianca's ally, Montana, was targeted and voted out by the majority alliance. When Shiva lost again, she along with many other castaways banded together to vote out Derrick for his behaviour rubbing them the wrong way. After the Tribe Dissolve, Bianca was moved to the purple Vishnu tribe, along with Blue Jay, Jen, Alexys, Jenny and Mikey from her original tribe. Bianca voted with the majority in voting out Darcy when they lost their first immunity challenge. At this point, the castaways who were not originally on Shiva with Bianca banded together to form an alliance. This caused the consecutive eliminations of Blue Jay, Jen and Alexys, to which Bianca helped vote out the first two. Knowing she might be at the bottom, Bianca formed a three person alliance with Mikey and Marina, voting out Cecilia. Bianca was able to make it to the merge. Knowing that the former winners who competed in Survivor: The Australian Outback had a large amount of power, Bianca formed a larger alliance with them and her own trio of her Mikey and Marina. They successfully voted out Katie. Fearful of their power, The Australian Winners Alliance blindsided Marina to gain full control over Bianca and Mikey. They then voted out Grayson and Nick for not being in the alliance. However, what they did not realise was that the minority alliance had strength in numbers and with the help of Bianca and Mikey, they voted out Winston. By the Final Eight, Bianca and the Australian alliance came to a truce to not vote each other out yet. This led to the eliminations of Jenny and Aisha. Knowing that they made a mistake, Bianca and Mikey were now on the outs and Mikey was swiftly voted out. After Bianca won immunity, the Australian alliance had to turn on each other, voting out Karleigh. When Bianca did not win immunity, she was then voted out, just missing out on the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Bianca for Ashleigh to win the title of second-time Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Bianca is the first Asian contestant. *Bianca is one of seven Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. She followed Jon from Survivor: Palau, Cecilia from Survivor: Micronesia, Nick from Survivor: Guatemala, Joe from Survivor: Samoa, Jen from Survivor: South Pacific and India from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Bianca along with Winston, Domenic, Ashleigh, Byron, Jack and Igor are the only castaways to be involved in multiple Final Three's. *Bianca currently holds the record for the most idol plays throughout the course of one season, being three idol plays during Survivor: Caramoan. **She also holds the record for the most amount of idols played during the course of a castaways entire career, with five idols. *Domenic during Survivor: Philippines, Dion during Survivor: The Australian Outback and Bianca during Survivor: Caramoan all hold the record for the earliest play of a Hidden Immunity Idol, being on Day 5. *She currently holds the record as the Sole Survivor who has the most votes cast against them in a single season, with 22. **This is a record for the most votes cast against any castaway ever during an entire season, tying with Mandy and Flick. *Bianca is the highest ranking member of the Kalabaw (during Philippines) and Bikal (during Caramoan) tribes. *She is one of three castaways to be the first and last boot of two separate seasons, the others being Mac and Virgil. Bianca was the first boot of Survivor: Tocantins and the last boot of Survivor: India. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways